Plot Of Revenge That Didn't Work
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Xigbar,Xaldin,Lexeaus and Zexion won't let Demyx watch his show...Axel gives his an idea to get back at them, how will that go I wonder? Crappy Summary.


One day Demyx was sitting on the couch in The Living Room That Never Was flipping through the channels till he found the Disney channel. The new Jonas Brothers TV show was coming on and Demyx was pretty excited for he has been waiting weeks for it. Few minutes later the theme song and all that came on and Demyx sat patiently waiting for it actually start after the theme part went off it started, then suddenly the channel changed. " What the hell?! " Demyx yelled as Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexeaus and Zexion sat down.

" Chill, little dude. It's CSI day it always comes on at eight. " Xigbar told Demyx with nonchalance. Demyx stood up and stood in front of the TV.

" It's my TV time, you all know I have been waiting forever to watch it. Plus you all have your own TV's in your own room and I don't, so let me watch my show." Demyx whined.

Xaldin sighed " Then buy one, we are the only one who likes this show, we wanna watch it with people who like it. Plus you would have munny if you would fight. You do know the heartless have munny in them don't you? If you weren't such a wimp then you could afford more things. "

Demyx pouted " You all are so mean! " Demyx looked at Zexion as he walked away, who was reading the CSI book. " Zexion, why don't you just watch it? Its so much easier and it makes more sense. "

Zexion didn't look up from his book " The book gives you more- " Zexion started to say but Demyx just walked away figuring he was gonna say it was educational or some of that crap, Demyx could care less. " Ya ya I get it...so unfair. " Demyx mumbled as he walked away.

" What's unfair? " Demyx turned around to see Axel coming out of his room, had he, Demyx, actually walked all the way upstairs and not realized it?

" Oh, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexeaus and Zexion are watching CSI and I was wanting to watch my show but they all out rank me...so I couldn't watch it. " Demyx explained

" Hum...well that happens a lot with me too...but that's why I bought a TV for my room...anyway wha'cha' doin' now? Wanna go somewhere? I heard the new zoo was open in Twilight Town. " Axel asked as we started walking

" Oh..maybe later. I have to take the mail to the Twilight Town post office, I'm the one who has to do that remember? And you're willing to go to a zoo...with _me_? Do you want something, did you do something to my Sitar? Or my room?Or something you have to make up for to me? "

" Aw bummer, what? No I'm just super bored and have nothing to do. How about after you go to the post then we can go? It's not that far away from it. " Axel attempted to persuade Demyx.

Demyx sighed and started collecting the mail from the mail box outside everyone's rooms. " Where's Roxas? I bet he'd love to go with you. "

Axel smirked " He's 'PMSing ' today. " Axel's smirk changed to a frown " When he's mad I'm bored and its best not to bug Roxas. "

Demyx nodded " Wise. " Axel was still following him. Was he THAT bored? Demyx wondered.

Axel then jumped up " Demyx! I have a great idea for you to get everyone back for stealing your TV time. You should hide the bill munny that gets sent to keep the cable on, see once we don't pay on time they can't watch it. " Axel grinned looking pleased with himself.

Demyx hesitated " Like revenge? Axel I'm not good at that stuff. I just let people play pranks on me or whatever, no need. I'll just get a job or something to get my own TV, Plus I wouldn't I get blamed for it now being paid? I am the one who takes the mail back and forth and is supposed to make sure the mail goes safely. "

Axel sighed " Trust me Demyx, it will work out. They wont be able to watch it anymore then they'll get mad and watch it somewhere else, and just say that they must have lost it cause I was here to witness you take it over. "

Demyx beamed " Great idea Axel!! But what do I do with the envelope of munny? "

" Lets say you are having a bad day, so go out somewhere make it look like you battled with heartless and ect... then say you got the munny from them, but just don't use it all at once or it will look suspicious that the munny is missing and suddenly you have the exact amount of the munny, it would be to suspicious and that could mean trouble my a higher up, per say Xemnas. " Axel told Demyx

Demyx looked like he was in deep thought " Okay. I better go then. " Demyx then walked off.

--- Next Day ---

Demyx was sitting in his bed looking at his flat screen TV that he bought, then looked at the clock: 8:00. Time to watch the show he had been wanting to. ' To bad Xigbar and the rest can't watch their stupid show cause they have no cable! ' Demyx thought happily then something struck him...wouldn't that mean-....Demyx hurridly grabbed the remote and turned to the Disney channel and then he froze when a blue screen came up saying ' No cable connection available. ' He'd been tricked.

" AXEL!!! " Demyx yelled and raged out to find Axel.

----

Wasn't that lovely? I dreamed this (( Well I added stuff too)) so I wrote it down and made it into a fan fiction. =D Well its pretty crappy but oh well. Review if you want to.


End file.
